Unlucky, Zabini
by davestridersjunk
Summary: Blaise Zabini had the perfect plan. He was going to tell Hermione that Draco had a crush on her. Until he found out that they were already dating... Dramione with a little bit of Blaise/Harry.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

"Hermione, I have to tell you something."

Hermione looked up to Blaise Zabini, who looked to be out of breath. She smiled and greeted him, and then he sat next to her beside the lake. Lucky for him that Harry and Ron were at the library, or they'd have something to say about the cocky Slytherin.

"What do you have to tell me?" She asked politely. He was still catching his breath and had just opened his mouth to say something when Draco tackled him, and the two boys began rolling about, Draco trying to hold Blaise back from getting to Hermione.

Hermione just sat and watched amusedly as the boys rolled back and forth. Blaise was on the grass on his stomach and Draco straddled his back in the most uncomfortable position, both of them had concentrated looks on their faces and they were both panting. Blaise was lifting his legs up to try and kick Draco while Draco had his hand over Blaise's mouth and was pulling back his head. Oh yes, it was a rather comical sight.

She had just began to laugh when Blaise rolled over and they had both managed to fall into the lake. Hermione's eyes went wide and she stood up and leaned over the edge of the lake, looking for any sign of them. There wasn't.

"Blaise?" She called, and got no answer. She was just about to take off her shoes and climb in when a pale hand rose from the water and pulled her by the jumper into the lake.

She got soaked, but at least she could swim.

Before she even thought about getting out she quickly swam about looking for any sign of the two boys.

"Malfoy?" She shouted, again she had no answer. She was lucky that it was hot outside, otherwise she would have gotten out without a second thought, but it was the middle of the summer and it was absolutely scorching outside, therefore, the cool water was actually a pro.

She screamed as Draco surfaced from the water, again panting, right in front of her nose. Then Blaise surfaced in the same manner a few metres away.

"Granger, you can't listen to him!" Draco said, grabbing her shoulders, he shook her.

"Okay, okay!" She said. Blaise swam over to them quickly.

"Hermione, Draco fancies!-" Blaise was cut off as Draco pushed his head forcefully into the water, and replaced by himself were bubbles.

"Don't listen to him!" Draco said desperately. He looked rather adorable, in an arrogant sort of way. His pale blonde hair had gone a shade darker due to the water and it was plastered to his forehead. Water droplets dripped from his eyelashes and his silvery blue eyes were wide and worried.

"I wont." Hermione laughed at the situation and Blaise surfaced from the water again. Draco glared at him and Blaise smirked.

"Draco fancies you!" Blaise shouted at Hermione, Draco pushed him again and Blaise started laughing at his mates misfortune.

"Do you?" Hermione said with wide eyes, turning to Draco. He frowned.

"I thought you wouldn't listen to him?" He asked Hermione, his eyes still wide and innocent, or half innocent, considering the things he'd done in his life.

"I'm not." She said, still smiling at the situation.

"Uh-huh! He does!" Blaise frowned. Draco turned and winked at Hermione.

"Yeah, sure I do." Draco mocked. Hermione looked at Blaise, who was now in front of her beside Draco.

"He does!" Blaise tried to convince, but Hermione just smirked.

"Come on, he stares at you all the time." He said in a 'duh' voice. Hermione stayed still and he sighed, beginning to make a list.

"He says your name in his sleep, he follows you, he _ALWAYS_ talks about you, he considered taking muggle studies because you take it, he has around 40 plans on how to ask you out on a date, he always blows off other girls now, he accidentally called Pansy Hermione the other day, he follows you when you do your patrolling duties, he always makes an excuse to sit next to you in potions, he's nice to house elves now-"

"Okay, Blaise, stop." Hermione said. Blaise held up a hand,

"No, wait, hear this one, he wants to dye his hair brown, because he recently found out that you think blondes are stupid." He said, Hermione laughed and nobody noticed that Draco had a rather pink tinge to his cheeks.

"That's ridiculous, who told you that I think blondes are stupid?" Hermione said, raising a hand to hold over her eyes to shield them from the sun.

"Um, Harry I think." Blaise said, looking up.

"Really? You and Harry are on speaking terms?" Hermione asked, Draco folded his arms and smirked.

"Oh, him and Harry are on more than speaking terms." Draco said smugly, Blaise glared at the side of his head. Hermione gasped and looked back at Blaise.

"Are you serious?!" She shouted. Blaise sighed harshly through his nose.

"No. He's not serious. He's just trying to embarrass me because I told you that," He cleared his throat and then shouted loud enough for everyone to hear, "_DRACO MALFOY HAS A CRUSH ON HERMIONE GRANGER_!"

Hermione and Draco looked at each other, Draco shook his head softly and then swam to the edge of the lake, where he got out and then held his hand out to Hermione, she took it and he helped her out of the lake. Blaise got out by himself and they all began walking back to the school doors.

"So, Hermione, what are you going to do about Draco?" Blaise asked. Hermione laughed.

"Oh Blaise, you idiot. We're already dating."

"Ha Ha Hah." Draco laughed and Hermione giggled at Blaise's disappointed face.

"Man, that's not fair!" He whined, just then Harry walked past them and Blaise's face lit up, Hermione and Draco smirked identically.

"I'm beginning to think you have a little crush on Mr. Harry Potter." Hermione said, Lucky for Blaise his tanned skin covered up his blush.

"I'm not gay!" He shouted, just as a group of girls walked past him muttering 'yeah right.'

Blaise sighed.

"Unlucky Zabini." Draco said, putting his arm over Hermione's shoulder, she leaned into him.

"I can't believe you never told me!" Blaise said, pointing at Draco.

"Well, would you have believed me? We used to hate each other." Draco said, Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." He said.

"You know, Blaise, I can talk to Harry about you," Hermione teased. He glared playfully at her. Draco laughed.

"Shut up, Man. You're the unlucky one, you're the one who has the responsibility of looking after your gay friend!" Blaise said and Draco laughed again.

"I love you, man." He said.

"Whoa." Hermione said, stepping back from him. "You might set him off." She said playfully. They all laughed.

* * *

"Harry? Harry- Harry are you staring at Zabini's arse?!" Ron shouted.

Harry blushed.

* * *

**Hey guys :]! Happy new year!! **

**This was a random one-shot, just because I was in the mood. Hope you enjoyed it, :]**

**Also, I really, really, really recommend the book, "Hush, Hush." By Becca Fitzpatrick. If you're into romance, mystery, supernatural sort of thing then you'd really enjoy it. It's the best book I've ever read in my life, and there's a sequel called "Crescendo." So, yay! **

**Also, "Evermore," By Alyson Noel. The E in Noel has an umlaut above it. But that's a really good book too. And I'd recommend it also, it's the same kind of genre as Hush, Hush. **

**Thanks, and any mistakes?**


End file.
